U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,206 is known in the prior art, describing a method for overmolding a stator structure, comprising a step of construction of an intermediate stator assembly, including the assembly of the bobbin assembly on a stator core having an internal and external diameter, a step consisting in disposing the intermediate stator assembly in a mold device comprising a cover half and an ejector half that includes an inner core of the ejector and a movable plate, and a step of loading a bearing in the molding device, and closing the cover half causing the movable plate to travel within the mold. A unitizing material is then injected into the molding device to encapsulate the intermediate stator assembly and form an overmolded motor stator structure.
Also known is the patent application WO2010/027447 describing a brushless direct current actuator, comprising a housing which includes a base delimiting a cavity intended to receive a motor assembly and a cap delimiting a cavity intended to receive a gear assembly. A printed circuit board assembly is placed in the housing between the motor assembly and the gear assembly. A rotor shaft passes through an opening formed in the printed circuit board assembly to be coupled to the gear assembly. An output shaft is coupled to the gear assembly and passes through the cap. According to one embodiment, a bearing and a bearing retaining element are mounted on a sleeve formed in the base so as to hold the rotor in the housing. According to another embodiment, a rotor retaining pin provided with a proximal head abutting against the top of the rotor and a threaded or notched distal end passes through the sleeve of the housing so as to hold the rotor in the housing. The patent application WO2014/090953 describes another direct current motor solution without overmolding of the stator.
The prior art solutions relate to the production of an overmolded stator structure, which is then assembled in the usual manner with the other components of the motor. They do not avoid the problems of vibration with a large number of subassemblies to be secured and heat dispersion between the different components of the actuator, particularly when the electronic circuitry is positioned close to the stator assembly and opposite the cooling circuits. They also require a large number of components and, generally, several seals, making assembly complex. In particular, in the solution proposed by the patent application WO2010/027447, the part formed by a jacket containing a stator assembly, bearing bobbins, is not overmolded but fixed by mechanical means that are not specified in the application, requiring complex assembly and an additional production step.